Mammal Park
Davidchannel's movie-spoof of "Jurassic Park (1993)". Cast * Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Dr. Alan Grant * Kayley (Quest of Camelot) as Dr. Ellie Sattler * Prestor B. Whitmore (Atlantis) as John Hammond * Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) as Dr. Ian Malcom * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) as Tim Murphy * Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) as Lex Murphy * Fa Zhou (Mulan) as Dr. Henry Wu * Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) as Dennis Nedry * Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) as Lewis Dogson * Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) as Donald Gennaro * Lucious Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) as Ray Arnold * Dimitri (Anastasia) as Robert Muldoom * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as Mr. DNA * The Dig Site Computer Operator as Himself * Twilight Sparkle (human (MLP: Equestrial Girls) as Liwen Chao * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Archaeologist * Bernard (Megamaind) as Worker at the Amber Mine * Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) as The Kid At The Dig Site * Policas (The Incredibles) as The Loading Team * Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) as Mosquito's Miner * Nala (The Lion King) as Rexy the tyrannosaurus Rex * Janja (The Lion Guard) as Dilophosaurus * Mbeya (The Lion Guard) as Triceratops * Melman (Madagascar) as Brachiosaurus * Giraffes (The Lion Guard) as Other Brachiosaurushes * Wildebeests (The Lion King) as Gallimimus Hard * Nightmare Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) as The Big One * Nightmares, Phantoms, Withereds, Twisteds and Ignited Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's series) as The Velociraptors Movie Used * Jurassic Park (1993) Clips of TV Shows/Movies Used * The Incredibles * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 * Quest of Camelot * The Princess and The Frog * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * The Tigger Movie * Piglet's Big Movie * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Winnie the Pooh * Megamaind * Aladdin * Aladdin II: Return of Jafar * Aladdin III: The King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Show) * The Rescuers * Pocahontas * Pocahontas II: Journey to A New World * Anastasia * Mulan * Mulan II * Madagascar * Madagascar II: Escape to Africa * Madagascar III: Europan's Most Wanted * Gravity Falls * The Swan Princess * The Swan Princess II: Escape to Castle Montain * The Swan Princess III: The Mysterie of The Enchanted Kingom * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast II: A Enchanted Chritsmas * Belle's Magical World * MLP: Equestrial Girls * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid II: Return of The Sea * The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginngs * The Little Mermaid (TV Show) * The Incredibles * The Incredibles 2 * The Lion King * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * The Lion King III: Hakuna Matata * The Lion Guard: Return to The Roar * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's Twisted Ones * The Joy of Creation Reborn Gallery Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Captain Phoebus as Dr. Alan Grant Kayley.jpg|Kayley as Dr. Ellie Sattler Preston Whitmore.jpg|Prestor B. Whitmore as John Hammond Ford Pines.jpg|Stanford Pines as Dr. Ian Malcom Dipper-pines-gravity-falls-6.jpg|Dipper Pines as Tim Murphy S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png|Mabel Pines as Lex Murphy Fa Zhou in Mulan.jpg|Fa Zhou as Dr. Henry Wu Mr. Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops as Dennis Nedry Governor-Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to A New World.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as Lewis Dogson Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess.jpg|Lord Rogers as Donald Gennaro 67828.jpg|Lucious Best/Frozone as Ray Arnold Dimitri-0.jpg|Dimitri as Robert Muldoom Tlkscreenshots act3 34.png|Nala as Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex Janja-Smile.png|Janja as Dilophosaurus 3-0.png|Mbeya as Triceratops Madagascar Melman.png|Melman as Brachiosarus Wildebeests.png|Wildebeests Stampede as Gallimimuses Nightmare mangle sfm by scatmangu-da13pg1.jpg|Nightmare Mangle as The Big One Gallery of nightmares sfm by arrancon-d9ragry.jpg|Nightmares Phantomfnaf1 by mistberg-d9ka6zv.jpg|Phantoms Withered animatronics by asianillusion-db70xwd-1.png|Withereds Sfm fnaf tto the twisted animatronics by thedancingclown2017-dborzyk.jpg|Twisteds Ignited animatronics.png|and Ignited Animatronics as Velociraptors Category:Jurassic Park Spoofs Category:Jurassic Park Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs for Sale Category:Davidchannel Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs